primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Claire Spence Interview
ZEM got in contact with Claire Spence for an interview by email. Claire played Lorraine Wickes in the Episode 2.7 of Primeval. Thank you very much Claire for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 2.7.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in the show? I got a call from my Paul my agent at PSM London, with an appointment to meet the Casing Director Jill Trevellick, and the Director Nick Murphy. As the character used a computer in the script I brought my MacBook along with me as a prop in the audition. At the time I was temping in an office just up the road from Impossible Picture’s office so I took a late lunch and went to the casting. Within half an hour of returning to my desk my agent called to say I had the part! That was the quickest turnaround I ever had and I was ecstatic to hear I’d won the part on such an exciting show. 2. Were you familiar with the show prior to becoming involved in it? Yes, initially watched the first season of Primeval because Mark Wakeling was in it and I like to support my fellow actors but then I became a Primeval fan! I know Mark from The Actors’ Temple, where I trained in the Meisner Technique. We also attended the same drama school, The Poor School, but at different times. I called Mark to tell him I had an audition, he was abroad but he called me back and told me just to be myself and said the guys were all lovely. 3. Did you have any memorable experiences during your time on the show that you would like to share with the fans? The read-through was really exciting; I received the script in the post and met the rest of the cast, except Ben Miller, that day. We read through episodes 6 & 7 so it really set up the scene. Ben and I met on set and he immediately made me feel at ease. The ARC was pretty imposing so that helped. 4. What was the best part of acting in Primeval? Knowing that I was working on a prime-time cult show with a great cast and by an amazing production house such as Impossible Pictures. I also love the whole filming process: the early mornings, make-up, costume, set breakfasts (the best), even the waiting around. As an actor you are just a small part of the process – its amazing the work which goes into filming a programme. I don’t think the audience are aware of the hard work the lighting and sound and other crew do to make us look beautiful and sound great! 5. Do you have a favourite episode of Primeval? My episode of course! Not just because I’m in it! The second series was great and culminated in an explosive finale, which so happens to be my episode… 6. Do you have a favourite Primeval character? My favourite character is Rex! No, I really liked Helen Cutter, played by Juliet Aubrey, because she was so fierce. She had a strong sense of self-belief, determination and didn’t let anything get in her way. She truly believed she was doing the right thing. But, on the flip-side, these same qualities was her downfall as she hurt a lot of people and, of course, killed her husband, the lovely Nick Cutter. 7. Do you have a favourite Primeval creature? The future predator – it was so scary when it was first released and there seemed to be no escape from it. ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives